


Kiss Me

by orphan_account



Category: bts
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Holding Hands, Junior Jimin, M/M, Senior Yoongi, Yoongi and Jimin walk home, they go to a park :), together, yoonmin love to tease each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jimin turned around he was face to face with the bratty senior , Min Yoongi . Jimin almost tumbled back and held onto one of the pillars .“ What are you doing here senior ?” He tried to mumble but he felt like he forgot how to speak as he focused on Yoongi’s pale blue hair , shining in the sunlight .





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from one of the scenes in the Thai drama - Kiss Me

The students ran in clustered groups ; shouting and making noise in the hallway . It was the beginning of summer break and today was their last working day of school . The excitement was evident in everyone’s voice . Jimin glanced across and waved hi to his best friends , Taehyung and Hoseok , who were coming towards him with smiles on their faces .

“ Jiminieeee~~~ I’m so happy we won’t have to come to this hellhole for a whole month ! “ Hoseok shouted in Jimin’s ear and he grimaced before giggling back excitedly . “I will be going to Jeju for over a week with my family . Last time I visited that place I was like ; what ? Four of five ? It’s been so long “  
“ Taehyung over here “ Hoseok gestured with his hands , “ will go to his grandmother’s home to spend the vacations ! . Isn’t that cool ?”  
Taehyung grinned from ear to ear and told jimin about everything he was going to do while all three of them took steps out of the campus .  
Jimin didn’t want to admit it , but he was a bit jealous of both of them . His parents were always out of town , on business trips or sometimes for work . They didn’t spend much time with him and now thinking about it , a frown settled on Jimin’s face .  
“ Yah Jimin ! How will you spend your vacations ?” A loud voice screamed from behind and Jimin found himself looking at a puzzled Taehyung , his eyes etched into confused .  
“ Nowhere I guess “ he huffed the blonder hair out of his face and his face turned droopy and sad “ I’ll have to spend them myself alone in my house I guess “ Hearing it , Hoseok immediately rushed to his aid and out an arm around the boy’s shoulder , ruffling the shorter’s hair.  
“I’m sorry Jimin-ah , I will make sure to come back soon . I will miss you “ Hoseok sighed and Taehyung nodded his head in agreement . “ Yeah me too “ Taehyung said and Jimin smiled , he was so lucky to have these two idiots as his best friends . Jimin would never admit it but he loved them to death .  
“ Enought with the sappy shit . Here , us me draw on your shirt with markers and sign it so that you won’t forget us over the summer “ Taehyung piped from behind and giggled as he reached into the backpack and pulled out a green and a blue marker , ready to ruin Jimin’s school shirt . It wasn’t like it wasn’t untidy anyway , Jimin’s classmates had already signed their names on it just a few hours ago in class . It was a tradition which none of the students forgot to do , doodling and scribbling on each other’s shirts on the last day of school before the holidays started . Jimin tried to reason that he was absolutely fine and didn’t need anyone to ruin his shirt anymore but Hoseok and Taehyung had already began dragging out of the markers onto the fabric of Jimin’s shirt in sguigly shapes . His mother was going to get so angry for having to rub off the stains and Jimin gulped . This was going to be a bad idea.

  
They were at the bicycle stand , as Hoseok had to get his cycle to go back home. Hoseok pedaled away and bid goodbye to them ,knowing he would see his friends again after many days .  
Jimin didn’t have a cycle and neither did a Taehyung , so he would usually walk with Jimin to his home , but today would be different Jimin could tell as Taehyung stepped up and whispered in guilt “ I’m sorry Jimin , I can’t walk you home today . My mother will come to pick me up in her car . She wants us to have a “mother-son day special or something “  
Jim I knew it wasn’t Taehyung’s fault and he looked so sorry that even Jimin felt sad .  
“ Hey it’s no problem . I can walk by myself anyway -“  
Before Jimin could finish his sentence , he heard of Taehyung’s loud screeching voices .  
“ Oh my God Hyung ! Thank you ! I owe so much to you , thank you thank you “  
When Jimin turned around he was face to face with the bratty senior , Min Yoongi . Jimin almost tumbled back and held onto one of the pillars .  
“ What are you doing here senior ?” He tried to mumble but he felt like he forgot how to speak as he focused on Yoongi’s pale blue hair , shining in the sunlight .  
“ You should ask your stupid friend “ Yoongi whispered emotionlessly as he stepped back .  
“ Yoongi Hyung will walk you home today! Isn’t that great ? Besides you two live near each other , heck you’re practically neighbors ! “ Taehyung grinned and Jimin felt every ounce in his body try to control him before he punched Taehyung’s face .  
“ Bye Bye ~” Taehyung waved and turned on his heels to walk away , giving Jimin that stupid smile as he did so .  
“ That little shit “ Jimin whispered under his breath and almost forgot the fact that Yoongi was still standing right beside him .  
“ It’s getting late . Come on “  
Jimin heard Yoongi mumble and just as Jimin was about to pick up his bag , Yoongi took it from him and put it on his shoulder instead and held Jimin’s wrist with his right hand .  
Jimin must have stood for quite a long time wondering why his senior was being this nice to him when he heard Yoongi deadpan “ Are you coming or will you stand here like a statue ?” Jimin let out an ‘oh’ before continuing to walk .  
The sun was blazing hot and droplets of sweat trickled down Jimin’s face . He didn’t know what was up with him today , he was feeling too tired . Maybe it was because he had practiced too hard at the dance class yesterday ? He didn’t know really .  
They were halfway to the street when Jimin spotted a bench in the middle of the neighborhood park . The grass covering the ground was lush green and the sky was a pretty blue , like Yoongi’s hair .  
“ I’m tired “ Jimin whined and jutted out his lips “ I want to sit in the park for a while “  
Yoongi turned his head to look at him . He showed no sign of stopping so Jimin widened his eyes and lips formed into a pout . “ Pleaseeeeee-“  
“ Okay yeah whatever “ Yoongi knew he couldn’t resist the cuteness ( and definitely not Jimin’s cuteness for fucks sake ) so Jimin and him walked to the bench and Jimin settled down , relaxing his tired legs .  
“ What ? Oh my God Hyung you didn’t let anyone draw on your shirt ?”  
Jimin asked curiously as he touched Yoongi’s shirt and saw it was neat and clean like new .  
“ First of all who the hell told you to call me hyung ?  
And second , I don’t get involved in stupid and childish activities “  
Yoongi grimaced as he watched Jimin perk his eyes up and sit on the bench on his knees , so that he could face Yoongi who was standing at the back .  
“ It isn’t childish ! It is memorable and you’ll cherish it forever I promise ! Here , I have some pens in my bag . Let me draw for you “ Jimin giggled , and pulled out some pens from the picked of his bag .  
Yoongi was about to tell Jimin no but Jimin had already started doodling on his shirt .  
“ Yah Park Jimin . This tickles stop “ Yoongi laughed , an adorable ticking sound with his gummy smile on display and Jimin resisted the urge to coo at him . Who knew the bratty , most intelligent senior with the IQ of 200 had such an adorable laugh ?

Once Jimin was done , he gestured for Yoongi to look at his finished masterpiece , words and faces drawn on his once - clean school uniform .  
“ You spelled it wrong “ Yoongi muttered and the smile on Jimin’s face fell .  
“ It’s ‘school year’ not ‘school ear’ “  
Jimin turned his back away and sniffed , “ I can’t do anything right can I ? I always make mistakes , i get bad grades . I don’t even deserve to hang out with you ,I’m so so stupid “  
Yoongi couldn’t see his face but he knew he was crying . He bit on his lower lip nervously and rubbed circles on Jimin’s back in an attempt to get him to stop crying . Lord knows Yoongi can never see people crying that too because of him .  
“ I’m sorry Jimin-ah . I didn’t mean that . Youre perfect and cute and I like you and You’re not stupid , im sorry “

Jimin glanced back at him and jutted his tongue out . And Min Yoongi was shocked to the core when he discovered that he hadn’t been crying, at all.  
“ You really thought I was crying didn’t you ? Oh how foolish of you , Min Yoongi , a genius with an IQ of over 200 and the best grades in class to get fooled by me ? . “ Jimin lisped and made teasing faces at Yoongi , who was still standing there clearly offended .  
“ Min Yoongi’s IQ is zero ! Min Yoongi’s IQ is zero ! Min Yoongi’s IQ is -“  
Before Jimin could continue his chant , his words were shut off by a pair of pink lips pressed against him . Jimin eyes fluttered close , as he felt Yoongi pressing his lips on Jimin’s .  
Everything went quite , and time stopped . Jimin’s heart was about to go out of control when Yoongi pulled away .  
“ Look who’s all tongue -tied now ? “ Yoongi clicked his tongue and smirked ,” IQ’s zero , IQ’s zero “ He said in a mocking voice and scoffed , hands in his pockets as he stepped out of the park . Jimin is sure he stood there like a dumbhead , his heartbeat going fast and messing up his mind . God , what was Yoongi doing to him ?

“ Wait for me “ Jimin shouted , picking up his bag and slinging it on his shoulder . He ran till he could see Yoongi’s silhouette looking at him . Jimin inched closer and placed his hand with Yoongi’s . “ Lets go home “

 

[ “ You’re actually really short you know “

” You’re just one centimeter taller than me “

“ Yeah whatever , _shorty “_

“ Hyung !” ] 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this was so bad lmao


End file.
